


Vampire Aristocrat

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a born into the darkness vampire and Sauli is his companion, lover.</p><p>Based on Halloween costumes! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Aristocrat

“Sauli!?” The harsh and angry tone echoed through the large rooms of the whole mansion until it reached Sauli’s ears, he froze, dropped the lifeless body he had in his arms in sudden realization of what he had done. He doesn’t look down, but he brings a hand to his lips, smearing the cooling liquid that ran down his chin, the looked at it, red blood, human blood, from the human that was now lying cold at his feet. Oh shit!

 

They lived in a era where vampires ruled everything, humans often tried to stand up against them, but failed, now the world is a three quarter vampire, the humans left either do small jobs in the human towns and live a partially normal life, donating blood for vampires to keep from being attacked constantly or are house slaves, servants who tended to _every_ need and from whom vampires would feed directly. Sauli was a house slave once, because he was human once, but he escaped that dreadful life when he met Adam, a noble vampire, pure blood, born vampire, whatever they’re called, a rare species, none the less, he bought Sauli three years ago. Sauli was a wreak at that time, abused, drained, covered in bite marks and scratches, so when he saw Adam, big, white hair, white eyes, incredible powerful looking fangs, he just wanted to die. When Adam reached out to touch he head, Sauli whimpered, he was in a corner so he couldn’t back up anymore, but the touch was surprisingly delicate, and the look in his eyes was sympathetic.

 

“You poor thing; such beauty, tainted, tarnished and disgraced. Don’t be afraid, I would never hurt you that way.” The melodic soothing voice said, but Sauli was still scared. “I’ll give you a choice; this are your papers, I’ll sign them and you can be a free man, I’ll make sure you are given your own apartment in the human complex and a nice, decent job…or.” Saul was already nodding his head frantically, tears pouring out if his eyes, if this was a trick, it was a pretty sick one, but if it wasn’t… it’s all Sauli ever dreamed of. Adam turned around grabbed some papers of the table and handed them to Sauli, but when Sauli stopped for a second from dreaming of having a life again he looked at Adam’s ghostly white face, sad. Sauli hesitated to grab the papers.

 

“My other proposition for you… do you want to hear it?” Sauli nods slowly, he has nothing to lose. “You could become my companion, not a slave, an equal, a friend, or something more, your decision. I can turn you.” Sauli gasped; since the population of humans was dying, vampires weren’t allowed to turn others. “I’m an aristocrat vampire, I have the power to turn who I want. Having noble blood means that you can feed from me, so you won’t be killing anyone. Of course, there will be rules and it won’t be easy for you at first, but I promise you that I will always protect you.” Sauli swallowed hard, looking down at his week and frail body, how much will he last in this world before another vampire takes him and abuses him? But then again, does he really want to become one of the monsters that he so truly hates? “Choose, please.” He handed his the papers again. “These, or me?”  The white eyes stared into his blue ones, the black lips parting slowly, showing sharp fangs.

 

His choice was obvious, since now, three years later he was in Adam’s bedroom next to the body of the woman who cleaned their house, fearing the worst from the person who so kindly offered him the world. But that offer did came with a lot of rules, and the one most preached and demanded was that Sauli must never feed from a human or any other vampire. Sauli had never found out if this order was given with the purpose of protecting Sauli from the humans who had poisoned themselves with vervain or because Adam was possessive and only wants his own blood inside of Sauli. But Sauli did not even once think about straying from this rule, sure the humans he would meet on a daily bases smelled delicious, but it didn’t even compare to the venomous taste of Adam’s black blood. He doesn’t know where Adam feeds, from whom or if he ever feeds at all. He doesn’t really know much about Adam, but it hadn’t really mattered, because Adam was always by his side and he always made him feel like he was special. They were always together, everywhere, lovers, companions; they had not spent a day apart, until a week ago.

 

He saw Adam agitated; he hasn’t seen Adam this agitate… ever.

 

“Sauli, I have to go to a special vampire meeting.” Sauli stopped reading his book and looked up at Adam.

 

“All right, I’ll go pack. Do you want me to pack your bags too?” Sauli would to anything for Adam, he owes Adam his life and he gave himself completely to Adam since the night he was born into darkness. Adam hadn’t taken Sauli, it was Sauli who begged for Adam in the heat of his transformation.

 

“No, I can’t take you with me, it’s a pure blood only. You’re not even allowed in that town.” Oh… but. “I left you a full supply of blood bags, you can feed from those until I come back.” A young vampire such as Sauli must feed every night, but blood that doesn’t come fresh from the vein is hard to keep down, so the second day after Adam left Sauli spend the night bowling out the blood he had just consumed from the bag. He called Adam, but there was no answer, he felt abandoned. He even filled the tub with extremely hot water,  got in and heated the blood from the water, it made it easier to swallow and his body digested it faster, but still be found himself awakened in the middle of the night, pain stabbing in his stomach, the blood wouldn’t stay down. He needed Adam.

 

On the fourth day he was desperate, going crazy, his eyes turned red and his veins turned black, he had managed to keep some of the blood down, but not nearly enough to stop himself from walking into the living room, where the cleaning lady was dusting, lured in by the smell of fresh blood.

 

“Diane, could you change the bed sheets?” He asks, his fangs peaking from under his lips, but covered by the darkness in the room, his eyes flashing red, but covered by his long dark hair, she didn’t suspect a thing.

 

“Sure, Sauli.” She walked passed him, they were friends, almost like family to Diane, but Sauli couldn’t remember that at this point.

 

“Oh my! The bed is covered in blood, did you sill the bag?” Sauli nods, though that blood wasn’t from the bag, it was from Sauli, it came running out of his nose and he coughed it up at night.

 

“Well I guess you can throw these away, I don’t think the stains will com—” She stops talking as she feels Sauli right behind her, black hair on her shoulder and a cold breathing on her neck, then she saw in in the mirror across from them, the bloody red eyes, the long fangs, the lost look on Sauli’s face.  She just let out a breath, closed her eyes and Sauli attacked, ripping into her neck like he would into Adam’s, but it felt different and wrong. However, he continued sucking and sucking, until the blood ceased to come, then he heard the call.

 

“Sauli?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i don't have to explain where this one came from! I could barely sleep last night!!!! ch2 is almost done so there isn't going to be a lot of wait! xD


End file.
